User blog:Chimpurin/Character Talk: Samuel Parris
If you follow me on Discord or in a same roleplays as me, then you'll know who I'm currently roleplaying as. Yes, it's either the Doctor Ann Rose or the Bodyguard Samuel Parris. But in this blog post, I'm going to show you all about Samuel.You might be asking: who in the world is Samuel Parris? Why does his name is similar to Reverend Samuel Parris from the Salem Witch Trial? All of those information will be unraveled here and now Enjoy! Summary Samuel Parris, or also known with the alias Samuel/Sam (Mafia code name: William Hobbs), is an ex soldier and also an ex Mafia member who now uses his old skills to protect the others. He is the son of Anderson Parris, a math teacher and Johanna Parris, a journalist. Samuel is also the younger brother of Olivia Parris, a half deaf woman who works as a secretary of a famous businessman, and the uncle of Abigail Williams, Olivia's daughter. Samuel is the pupil of John Hawthrone, a senior Bodyguard of the Town. He is the husband of the now deceased Marina 'Mary' Parris and a best friend of Ann Rose, who later develops a romantic relationship with her. Appearance Samuel is a man in his late thirties, around thirty six years old, though he looks a bit younger from his age. He has a medium built and tall with muscular body. He has messy, wavy black hair with bangs framing his face and the rest are pulled into the right side with some gathered between his eyes, an ahoge can be seen on his hair, and bright emerald green eyes. One striking feature of him is that he has two scars on his face, which he got from traumatic accident when he was a child. The first scar runs diagonally from his right cheek, to the bridge of his nose, and ends on the left side of his forehead. Another one runs from his left jaw and ends just a little bit below his left eye. He wears a long sleeved white shirt which collar is unbuttoned, a neatly tied black tie, a black vest, a long black pants, and a knee length black leather boots. Over his attire, he wears a long black trench coat which belt isn't tied. When he is on a bodyguarding mission, he wears a black sunglasses and a black hat with a dark grey hatband, he does it in order to keep his face stay hidden. A black holster can be seen on his right thigh, where he keeps his trusty revolver. Outside of his usual attire, he wears more casual clothes and a pair of glasses with thin white frame. It is revealed that he wears it because it is a memento of his deceased wife Mary, not because of myopia. When he was younger, he used to wear a school uniform consisting of long sleeved white shirt, black tie, black pants, pair of white socks and black shoes, and a black suspender. He also wore bandages over his right eye and left cheek to concealed his scars, though he discarded them afterwards. Personality Samuel is notably calm and collective, not panicked easily when facing an enemies that attempt to attack the person he protected. He doesn't speak a lot to the point some claims that he is "a man of few words", but in reality he always proves what he is going to say through his actions, because according to him, actions are more important than sweet words. He also very confident on his skills, but doesn't talk much about them near people. Due to his traumatic experiences, he keeps all of his problems to himself. He tends to work alone and doesn't trust people easily, resulting his rash and foul mouth attitude. Samuel can also be very impatient and gets angry easily; whenever someone made him impatient, angry, or disagrees with him, he will resorts into violence, often beating them down and throwing tantrum. Only few people can calm him, for example his family, Mary, John, and Ann, otherwise they just need to give him a plenty of time to calm himself down. He can also be merciless, showing no remorse or guilt towards the people he killed in order to keep his clients safe. At some time, he even admitted that he enjoyed the sights of blood splattering and the faces of helpless people who can't do nothing but hoping they'd be put out of their misery, hinting a sadistic side of him. In the past where he was with the Mafia as William Hobbs, Samuel had a malevolent dispotition and completely emotionless like a doll, obeying all orders nonchalantly. He was willing to use any means to accomplished his goals, even if it means that he had to sacrifice somebody or use dirty ways. In addition, Samuel was extremely brutal, ruthless, and really enjoyed to toying with his victims, torturing them slowly before finally killed them when he had enough with them. Frankly, he had an disturbing obsession with guns and any firearms, often seen carrying one even when he was sleeping. When Samuel was a children, he was very introvert and antisocial. He was suspicious about others who tried to come near him, mostly because of his PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). He was paranoid around people, often seen biting his nails to beyond nub point and scribbling "help me" all over his notebook. Before the train incident, Samuel was a cheerful and kind boy who loved to talk and playing games with others in his school. Because of his mental reprogramming and paranoia, his mood is completely unstable; often swinging from very happy go lucky into a sadistic one instantly, or from angry into sadness, etc. This mental reprogramming personality that is mixed with his normal personality causes Samuel to have a really fragile mind, often makes him easily breaks down into tears like a children. Ann describes him as "someone who really needs a support to keep his sanity in check and fail to do so, he'll be Samuel no longer." indicating that Samuel is on the verge of insanity and might cling to it instantly if not treated carefully. Despite his introvert nature, fragile mind, and unstable mood swings, Samuel is a kind and faithful person, refusing to leave someone behind, one example he breaks an order from his commander just to save Ann, who was kidnapped that time. He also very polite towards his clients and people who he trusts the most. When one of them died or gravely wounded, he immediately blames himself, proving that Samuel cares a lot about people that are close to him, thought he never shows it clearly. Samuel has a really strong sense of duty and responsibility, he always done all of the works he has neatly and quickly, and when people can't do his job perfectly, he will resorts into mild level violence as he states that he "hates people who wastes his time by doing everything messily and slowly", this means that Samuel is a bit perfectionist and might has a bit of OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). Samuel really loves his niece and treats her like his own daughter. Surprisingly, Samuel is a sweet tooth, as he often seen having breakfast with waffles, eating crepes with sweet toppings, chewing some bubblegum, or even stealing Ann's handmade biscuits when she was away. His taste are very open, as he always eats any food happily without saying the food isn't delicious or tastes bad. Samuel appreciates food and he hates people who wastes them, claiming that people who do that is "trash who doesn't deserve to live". He also displays great cooking skills, often cooking for his niece, Abigail when she visited him, and also for his guests and families. It is also him who taught Abigail to cook her favourite strawberry risotto, which he learnt from his mother. John even jokingly points out that Samuel would make a perfect husband and the woman who got him as her husband is really lucky. Biography Childhood Samuel was born on January 8th in the city of Boston, Massachusetts as the son of Anderson and Johanna. Unlike his sister Olivia who born as a half deaf, Samuel born normally without any disabilities. His relationship with his sister were very strong, they would likely study, playing hide and seek, watching movies, and do anything together. Both of them were loved by their parents and their childhood were the happy one. When Samuel and Olivia were boarding a train after school (he was eight years old while Olivia is twelve years old), the train they were boarding on was bombarded by a group of thugs, resulting in ten deaths, twenty people got injured badly, and fifty were lightly injured. Both Samuel and Olivia survived, but Samuel was injured on his face and Olivia's ears were damaged, resulting in her total deafness. Luckily, there was a kind doctor who treated them immediately, thought Samuel must wore bandages over his right eye and left cheek. For a few days, Samuel refused to go to school, and even when he was on, he never interacted with anybody and often seen trembling in fear. This paranoia behaviour went for almost two years, worrying so many friends, teachers, and even his family. Most tried to reached out to him, but they were all failed. He became introvert, antisocial, and withdrawal in the society, always felt suspicious that people came to mock him due to his scars or try to hurt him. All of his grades were dropping drastically, but his father never blamed him for that. His only comfort was his sister Olivia and his mother, whereas his relationship with his father strained due to Samuel considered him as a dictator, but his father always loved him no matter what. Meeting Ann Rose and Reconciliation After an argument broke out between him and his father, Samuel ran away from home. Although his mother and sister wanted to search for him, they were not allowed by Anderson, as he knew Samuel would came home by himself. But it seemed that Anderson was completely wrong, Samuel didn't return for two days. It was the time when Samuel met Ann Rose while he was sitting all alone near a riverbank, crying.Couldn't bear seeing him crying, Ann approached him and managed to listen about his problems. As a response, Ann hugged him while he was crying and comforted him. After the long talk, Samuel finally went home where his father slapped him, not in a resentful way, but in a worried way. He apologised to Anderson, and the father finally able to reconciliated with the help of Ann. Not long after that, Samuel realised that the girl he met was Ann Rose, the daughter of Alexander Rose and Felicita Rose, a famous doctor who recenlty moved to Massachusetts. She was also transferred into Samuel's school and became a close friend of him. It was her too, who helped him returned back to his older personality. He held Ann in a really high regards. Becoming William Hobbs Five years after their meeting, both Samuel and Ann had become a high school student. A day before his sixteenth birthday, Samuel was kidnapped by the member of the Mafia, who once had an unfinished business with his father. To make sure Anderson didn't make a trouble for them, the Mafia blackmailed them and threaten to finish the bloodline of the Parris and Rose family had one of them told somebody else. They didn't kill him, but instead used him as a meaning to make the Mafia more powerful. The Mafia exploited his mind and body by several mental reprogramming experiments, which Samuel could do nothing but to follow, since he would be killed if he attempted to fight back. All of his senses, emotions, thoughts, and habits were excised, resulting in emotionless behaviour. His memories of family, friends, and Ann also erased in the process. By directly interfering with his brain, The Mafia transformed him into someone completely different from Samuel, a perfect killing machine; William Hobbs. The glisten of joy from him completely gone, along with everything he had, making his eyes looked dull and hollow. But before his memories and mind completely depleted, he could only do nothing but remembering the days he spent with his sister and Ann. The kind and innocent Samuel Parris was gone, and the merciless killer William Hobbs was born. Days as a Mafia Member Samuel, or known as William Hobbs in the secret society of the Mafia, was a prodigy in killing people. Most subordinates feared him, since every person who went against him would be murdered with the most barbaric ways with his hands. According to his former partner, Edward Bishop, he couldn't even count how many lives were taken by William's hands, which mean that Samuel or William had killed tens, or even hundreds innocent people. He was also an expert in interrogation, using several cruel methods to gain information. When he wasn't ordered for killing, he tended to spend time reading or setting up firearms, gaining knowledge of putting traps and methods of torturing. William was an expert when it comes to explosives and melee weapons, often used them in his assassination missions and to remove all traces of Mafia, albeit he often left red rose mark as a challenge to the governments. During his days with the Mafia, he served under the Godfather, whose name was Giles Corey, as his right hand and strategist. Plot Springfield Train Incident Samuel is first seen around the Springfield train station with his other subordinate, Andrew Eliot. By coincidences, he bumps into Ann Rose, who by that time just finished shopping with his sister Olivia (thought Samuel doesn't recognise the two due to his memories about them are erased), causing he and Ann to fall on the ground, making her shopping bags and her medical tools also dropped in the process. Without any talking, he helps her gather her shopping bags and also her medical tools, before he helps her standing up. Ann looks at him and smiles as a thank for his help, but before she can say thank you, Samuel walks away from her, continuing his own way, leaving Ann dumbfounded. Before the train is about to boarding, he is called by Giles, ordering him to carry out the mission successfully, with Samuel agrees to and hangs up the call. Both Andrew and Samuel then goes to the train, with Samuel on the back car and Andrew on the front car. After Andrew blows up the bomb at the front car, William meets Ann again, who goes to stop the bomb herself (and also the request from Nathaniel Proctor, the famous young detective and inspector of Massachusetts). Much to her shock, she recognises him as the one who bumps into her, and before she can react to it, William shoots her on her right thigh, causing Ann to fall and cringes in pain. He mutters that she is similar to a rat, easily drawn to a trap and therefore also easily to be eradicated, and kicks her into the floor. He then proceeds to pins her on the ground, and slowly tortures her with her own equipments, making several cuts here and there on her legs and also her torso. While William tortures her, he asks her a few questions, the first one is regarding her choice to save the passengers despite it will costs her own life. Ann answers, claiming that it's her duty to save those who needs help, since according to her people who can't save others doesn't deserve to live. He then continues to asks her why she would go so far when people don't even bother to help her, she laughs and says that it doesn't really matter since she'll die for protecting the others and therefore her death will not be in vain. William is very annoyed with her words and stomps her stomach, glares at her and tells her to not act like a heroes when she doesn't even able to take him down. Ann states that even if she is unable to take him down, she will still stop him no matter what. William states that for someone who never kills, Ann will never understands it, and says that for someone who is near the brink of death, she has a very strong courage, which disgusts him. He takes the scalpel he uses to torture her, and stabs her in her palm, causing her to scream again. William then says that he has enough with her, claiming that she is the most boring "toy" he ever seen, though he said that she doesn't look bad when she screams. He then walks away, leaving Ann who is trying to remove the scalpel which stabbed her left hand. Change of Heart and Return of Samuel Parris Before William is able to leave the back car, Ann able to stand on her feet again, much to his amusement and annoyance. Although she still has some wounds here and there, she is able to injures him back by spraining his right arm first and then proceeds to steal his gun. He tries to fight back, but she overpowers him and points her scalpel back at his throat, stopping him. Cornered and under pressure, he says his name to Ann, who asks him where is the bomb. William says that he has killed so many people with his own hands, with the last victims of him was twenty students, ten males and ten females who got shot in head and chest. He then unbuttons his coat and open it, revealing that the bomb was in him person. Ann is shocked, saying that she couldn't feel any emotion from his words, his actions, or in him himself, much like a killing machine. She says that William should put emotion on his words, and asking him if all of his actions and killings are the only thing he wishes for, which leaves him silent, only able to look down. Nathaniel then informs Ann via the train conductor room that the bomb must be diffused with a remote control, which William has. She asks him gently if William has it, and tell him to give it to her. He looks at her, with a little glisten on his eyes, making Ann knows if he's Samuel, but not sure about it. William asks if she stops the bomb, he is allowed to live in the world she lives or no, which she says he can, he then mutters that she is very similar to the girl he once talked to. With a relieved sigh, Ann presses the button of the remote. However, instead of diffused, the timer is set to explode in a few seconds, much to William and Ann's shocks. Giles calls him via the cellphone and says that detonating the bomb is unnecessary, then he tells William to die with the passenger. Ann starts to panic and tries to take the bomb off, but William shouts that there is no time left. He pushes her off with his hands and goes to the train car's door. Ann realises when his arms pushed her, is that William doesn't kill with his own will, but rather he was controlled to do so, which she refers him as a lab rabbit of mental reprogramming. William looks at her, saying that in order to stop the madness he has done, he'll jump from the train. Despite her pleas to stop, he shakes his head and says that if he at least kill himself, the Mafia wouldn't kill his family, and no more people will die by his hands again. He then says that he is glad to meet her, claiming that she is one of the few people who truly understands him. He stares deeply into her eyes with bright glisten, and cries while smiling. He thanks her, and says farewell before jumps from the train. After William jumps, he is surprised to see Ann jumps from the train as well. She manages to remove the bomb from William's body despite her injuries, and uses her own body to protect him from the blast. Although no harms come to them, they ended up falling to the river below, which makes Nathaniel and Olivia panics. Moments later, both manage to get on the ground near the riverbank where they fall. William, still recovering from the shock, coughs up some of the river water he swallowed and sits up, looking at Ann. He asks her why she saves him,who in reply yells at him, calling him an idiot for recklessly jump from the train and says how much she misses him ever since his disappearance, calling him as Samuel instead of William. Annoyed at her, he says himself as William Hobbs and grabs her collar, trying to attack her, but is interrupted by sudden seizures on his head, which causes him to screams in pain. Worried about him, she tries to approaches him, but he slaps her hand away, still holding his head. He snaps into his true personality, remembering everything and anything he has before the mental reprogramming experiments. Letting his hands off his head, he looks at Ann again and says her name, who in return cries in happiness and hugs him, whispering he's home to her. He looks at her bleeding legs, pulls his bandages to reveal his scars, and wraps the wounds with his bandages. However, as he finishes do that, Ann passes out. He then proceeds to bring her back to her home where Nathaniel and Olivia are shocked to see him. Relationship Family Members Anderson Parris Despite being the only son of Anderson, Samuel doesn't like him that much. He considers his father as a dictator due to his strict and harsh behaviour towards him, merely followed his rules so he doesn't have to be punished. After the train incident, he begins to hate his father more until the point of an argument broke out between them and Samuel runs away from home, refusing to apologise to him. Only because of Ann he is able to forgive and reconciliates with his father, thus making the two becomes closer. When Samuel is kidnapped, Anderson always blames himself for the incident, indicating that Anderson still cares about him. Ironically, he hasn't know that the death of his twenty students are caused by Samuel himself. As Samuel grows up, he realises that if only his father didn't act harsh towards him, he wouldn't be the man he is currently now. He thanks his father for every single thing he has taught to him since he was a children, regretting the fact that he ever hated his father for that. Johanna Parris Samuel loves his mother, feeling comfortable being near her and she is always kind towards him. He and his sister will always beg her to read bedtime stories, play a song by piano, or simply to play together with them. Samuel prefers to be with his mother than to be with his father, constantly talk things with Johanna than Anderson. Johanna in return also loves him, she taught Samuel how to play piano and cook his favourite strawberry risotto, even forgives him when the latter is ordered to kill her. Olivia Parris He and Olivia shares a strong relationship, Olivia will always play games, watching movies, and do everything together with him. Trivia *Samuel's full name was taken from the Reverend Samuel Parris from Salem Witch Trials, who was an active prosecutor and clergy in the witchcraft cases. The real life counterpart was also the uncle of Abigail Williams, one of the people who accused Tituba, the slave of Parris. *His Mafia codename was taken from William Hobbs, husband of Deliverance Hobbs and father of Abigail Hobbs. The Hobbs family was charged with the accusation of being involved with witchcraft, but they were pardoned and therefore survived the trial. *His given name Samuel means "Asked of God", "Name of God", or "Heard by God". Note that Samuel also one of the prophet who made appearance in Old Testament, where he anointed both Saul and David as the king of Israel, respectively. *Samuel has achluophobia and siderodromophobia, which known as "fear of darkness" and "fear of boarding trains" due to his childhood trauma. The thought of being in trains and in a dark room all alone makes him very anxious, or even causes him to cry. *Samuel hobbies are cooking and reading books. He also has interest in writing short stories and gardening, planting several types of fruits and flowers in his garden. *His favourite foods are strawberry risotto and curry rice, as he always cooks them for himself or for his guest. He also really loves to eat crepes with ice cream whenever he goes out for a walk. *Samuel always carries with himself a revolver, which is .357 Caliber Magnum. It is also the gun he has when he was a Mafia Member. *According to the author, he refers himself as "boku" in Japanese script. The author herself also stated that Samuel is her favourite character and had so much fun developing him. *Ann and Mary are the most important person for him. After Mary's death, Samuel always keep an eye on Ann so Ann doesn't experience the same thing that happened to Mary; it was also Mary's last wish, who asked him to protect Ann, her dearest friend. *Samuel is associated with Blue Violet, Hyssop, and Elderberry Blossom flowers **Blue Violet symbolizes loyalty, faithfulness, and innocence, hence Samuel's faithfulness towards people who he trusts and also his clients. Lavender, Heliothrope, and Germander flowers have the same meaning as Blue Violet: "Faithfulness" and "Loyalty". **Hyssop symbolizes sacrifice, which is proven true as he is ready to sacrifice himself to keep the people he loves safe. **Elderberry Blossom symbolizes kindness, one of his personality. Samuel often puts people before himself, never gets tired of helping people, and always shows emphaty. info will be updated soon (again XD)! Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts